Chemia, Dedukcja i Fotosynteza
by Feevertes
Summary: Kiedy na Baker Street pojawia się 'niedojrzały osobnik płci żeńskiej' wszystko może zwiastować tylko zbliżającą się apokalipsę, ale może powrót do nastoletnich lat, jest tym, czego potrzebuje detektyw?


„Nie! John, to… stworzenie nie może tu zostać!" zbulwersował się Sherlock czyniąc coś w rodzaju indiańskiego rytuału odstraszającego złe duchy uniesionymi w górze rękami „Na litość boską, wyślij ją do Harriet!".

Watson wziął głęboki oddech próbując uspokoić swojego współlokatora „Sherlock, to córka mojej kuzynki, muszę się nią zająć. Posłuchaj… to przecież tylko miesiąc. Ona wciąż jest dzieckiem, nie zostawię jej na pastwę pijanej siostrzyczki, która lubi słodkie dziewczynki!". Detektyw rzucił obojętnym wzrokiem na ów "stworzenie" siedzące w progu mieszkania na dużej czarnej walizce, które postanowiło podziękować za zainteresowanie jej osobą szerokim, niezbyt szczerym uśmiechem. „To byłoby prawie kazirodztwo" zauważył niechętnie. „To byłaby najdłuższa impreza jej życia!" dodał John.

„To nie zmienia faktu, że nie może mieszkać w **_moim _**mieszkaniu!" zagrzmiał młodszy Holmes „Wystarczy telefon do Mycrofta i zniknie w Bromley albo Croydon, to dobre rozwiązanie dla nas wszystkich ". „N-n-nie… Ja n-nie wiem… m-może…." wyjąkał zakłopotany. Nadąsany Sherlock wygiął usta w żałosną podkówkę znaną jego towarzyszowi jako 'Potrzebuję ich, daj mi je! Prrroszę Jaaawn'. Ba! Prawie położył rękę na jego ramieniu, a trzeba wiedzieć, że dotykanie czegokolwiek co nie jest martwe przychodzi mu z wielkim trudem, więc intencja musiała być poważna. Prawie, bo zanim zdążył przemyśleć wszystkie za i przeciw tej akcji oraz wydedukować dzisiejszy grafik żołnierza na emeryturze odsunął się od niego na poły ze strachem, na poły z obrzydzeniem (nie, żeby Sherlock czegokolwiek się bał, oczywiście!). Przyciągnął rękę do siebie jak poparzoną – ktoś (a raczej coś) był pierwszy.

„Johnny" kreatura szatana wiła się tuż za uchem Johna, **_jego_** Johna. Sherlock poczuł jak wszystko w środku zaczyna mu się kotłować na piekielnym ogniu. „Znaczy… wujaszku, naprawdę nie będę sprawiać wam kłopotu, przecież wiesz…" Udawanie uroczej i niewinnej istoty szło jej prawie tak dobrze jak teleportacja i… kolekcjonowanie pokaźnej ilości piercingu. Odciągając na chwilę uwagę od spełniającego się w roli zastępczego ojca przyjaciela pozwolił sobie na wymierzenie dziewczynie śmiertelnego spojrzenia, po czym zabrał się za ponowne przeskanowanie tej osobliwej jednostki.

Zbliżył się do wroga z aktorską gracją tak, że prawie stykaliby się czołem, gdyby nie fakt, że wzrost nie był chlubną cechą całego rodu Watsonów. ,,Mój drogi, jesteś pewien, że chcesz zająć się tym kłębkiem nieszczęścia? Queen Elizabeth's School, wnioskując po karcie miejskiej w Londynie na stałe, szkolny chór, zakompleksiona, smutki zakrywa czekoladą, parę kilogramów nadwagi, imprezowiczka, ubrania z wyprzedaży w sieciówce lat 17, 5 miesięcy... Mogłaby mieszkać sama, ale jak widać rodzice woleli, żeby ktoś miał gówniarę na oku. Powód? Lubi od czasu do czasu strzelić w żyłę" kolejne stwierdzenia padały z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. „Często zamierzasz wracać do domu na ranem?" zapytał nie przerywając słowotoku. Zacisnął mocno jej nadgarstek podnosząc go do góry i przeszywając wzrokiem mankiet koszuli jednocześnie robiąc to tak pośpiesznie i delikatnie jakby miał do czynienia z klasycznym przykładem egzemy. „O trzeciej? Po co się pytam, to tak proste, że aż elementarne…" prychnął rozbawiony „Twój chłopak Sheldon... nie sądzę żeby był wystarczająco wierny… byłaś u niego dwie godziny temu, czemu z nim nie zerwałaś, przecież dobrze wiesz, że..." w ostatniej chwili ktoś w kraciastej koszuli wymusił na nim zaprzestanie wywodu.

„Ty skurw…!" wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek „Kim ty w ogóle myślisz, że jesteś!"

„Dłoń! Gitarzystka, wielbicielka zwierząt, leworęczna...Sherlock Holmes, madame !" triumfalny uśmiech wyższości pojawił się na jego twarzy gdy podał rękę nie mogącej się opanować dziewczynie. „John" zabrzmiał aksamitny baryton „Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że masz kuzynkę, ani o… tej… uroczej… miłej… dziew…" Zanim zdążył znaleźć poszlakę po której mógłby wyrecytować jej całą metrykę urodzenia usłyszał znów znienawidzony głos, tym razem mniej nerwowy.

„Jestem Eileen Braxton."

"Jestem Eileen Braxton" przedrzeźnił się Holmes "i ktoś właśnie skrócił mnie o ego?"

"Czytałam o tobie w The Sun, ale nie myślałam, że jesteś aż tak… dobry."

Jak na tak próżną primadonnę jaką był najlepszy i jedyny detektyw doradczy świata wypadało Sherlock przez chwilę delektował się komplementem, niezależnie z czyich ust padał, po czym zrobił pełną wyrzutu kwaśną minę:

„The Sun? Nie sądzisz, że brukowiec nie jest odpowiednim źródłem informacji dla młodego Brytyjczyka? To tylko dedukcja i wiedza, niczego więcej nie potrzebujesz, Eileen. Zrozumiesz, kiedy wprowadzisz się na Baker Street, a teraz wybacz, wychodzę." Otulił szyję granatowym szalem i zarzucił na siebie długi czarny płaszcz odchodząc bez słowa pożegnania w stronę schodów.

„Co takiego? Sherlock! Sherlock? Gdzie idziesz?" John wyrwał się z nieprzytomnej obserwacji obu stron wciąż nie mogąc przeanalizować wszystkiego co usłyszał. Bez zastanowienia pobiegł za Holmesem.

* * *

Eileen z zażenowaniem rozglądnęła się po pustym, zakurzonym do granic możliwości salonie. Wciąż stojąc w progu, omiatając wzrokiem kolejne półki gablotki z książkami. Wszędzie. Dosłownie wszędzie. Na każdym kroku. Graty! Bezładnie rozrzucone po całym pokoju rachunki, notatki, wydruki, dokumenty i cały stos innych papierów zalegających na odrapanym stole... umazanych w czerwonym płynie, który o zgrozo wyglądał jak krew! Z niedosuniętej szuflady niedbale wyglądała prawie pusta paczka niebieskich miętowych Marlboro. Wyciągnęła delikatnie jeden papieros, parę razy obróciła go między palcami, przeglądając się drobnemu wzorowi na filtrze jednocześnie po omacku szukając zapalniczki. Jak się spodziewała, była na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale nie była to zwykła tania reklamówka. Smukła, w złotym kolorze z wygrawerowanym kwietnym wzorem, wypolerowana do bólu Zippo spoczywała w jej dłoni. Psst... - cichy odgłos dobiegł jej uszu gdy tylko podniosła górną część. Zbliżyła papieros do płomienia, głęboki wdech, drugi, trzeci. Dym delikatnie drażnił jej nozdrza. Dopiero teraz w spokoju była w stanie dostrzec przepych bijący z każdego kąta Staromodne lokum w centrum Londynu, wyglądające jak kryjówka Karla Denke, krewny którego znała tylko ze zdjęć i ekscentryczny dupek. Cudownie! Lepiej trafić nie mogła.

Spośród żałości całej sytuacji nasuwało się jej jedynie jedno pytanie, no dobrze, może dwa. Kim tak naprawdę jest Sherlock Holmes i co powinna wiedzieć o swoim "wujaszku Johnie".

„Sherlock! John!" zabrzmiał ciepły kobiecy głos tuż za jej plecami „Kochani, upiekłam ciasto i pomyślałam, że… oh!". Dziewczyna odwróciła się by spojrzeć kogo zawiało do tej dziury. „Słoneczko, nie jest dziś zbyt ciepło, żeby ubierać się cała na czarno? Zgrzejesz się strasznie, to niezdrowo."

„Nie, jest w porządku." Burknęła.

„Mogę w czymś pomóć?"

„Nie, nie potrzeba"

„Widziałaś może chłopców? Wysoki, szczupły, bardzo przystojny, ciemne włosy i ten niski zabawny blondyn. Sympatyczni…"

„Wyszli."

„Szkoda, zimne nie będzie takie dobre" westchnęła starsza pani i uśmiechnęła się serdecznie „Oni są tacy zabiegani, zawsze mówię im, że trzeba dobrze się odżywiać i dobrze spać i… a oni mnie nie słuchają, rozumiesz tylko biegają po mieście jak szaleńcy. Kiedyś zrobią sobie krzywdę… martwię się o nich, są moim oczkiem w głowie, wiesz złotko? Pewnie się domyśliłaś co? Taak, oni są uroczy, naprawdę. 'Nie jestem waszą gosposią' często to powtarzam, ale tak naprawdę to trochę im matkuję. Bo jak nie ja to kto, prawda? "

„Nie, pani nie rozumie. Oni wyszli. Wyszli i zostawili mnie **tutaj**."

„Oh, nie przejmuj się słonko, oni tak mają, to zdarza się często. Chodź na dół zaparzę ci herbaty, może zjesz ciasta? Pyszne, z wiśniami, dostałam przepis od sąsiadki, ma córkę w twoim wieku, a ona wprost uwielbia je jeść, myślę że… znaczy kiedy wrócą na pewno zajmą się twoją sprawą..."

„Nie jestem cholerną klientką tego cholernego detektywa! Cholera!" wycedziła.

„Skarbie, nie denerwuj się, rozumiem, to może być dla ciebie trudne, ale Sherlock to wspaniały człowiek, jestem pewna, że rozwiąże twoją sprawę."

W akcie desperacji rzuciła się na jeden z foteli, założyła nogę za nogę i wzięła głębszy oddech:

„Co to za smród?"

„To pewnie któryś z eksperymentów Sherlocka." Odparła pani Hudson, krzątając się obok stolika po prawej, wynosząc do kuchni co raz to kolejne kubki po kawie.

„Nie, to na pewno nie jest to…" zamyśliła się próbując zidentyfikować zapach.

Wtem to mieszkania kuchennymi drzwiami wdarł się zdyszany Watson. Ubłocony od stóp do głów, w zielonych kaloszach, z których gdzieniegdzie wystawały źdźbła siana. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć był już w czułym uścisku. „Doktorze Watson, co się stało? Wszystko w porządku?"

„Tak, tylko niech mnie pani puści, proszę. Gdzie jest mój pistolet? Nie ma go u mnie w sypialni, zostawiłem go na dole?"

„Sherlock ci go nie oddał? Wczoraj mówił, że pożycza tylko na godzinę…"

„Jak? Co? Nie, to niemożliwe! Słodki Jezu! Zabiję go, któregoś pięknego dnia." Wybiegł natychmiast wdeptując na skrzypiący szczebel schodów.

„Czyż on nie jest przezabawny?" rzuciła pani Hudson wyraźnie w stronę Eileen beztrosko drażniącej palcami struny skrzypiec Sherlocka.

Przyśpieszone kroki ponownie udawały się w górę schodów. John stanął w progu salonu:

„Pani Hudson, proszę, mogłaby pani nakarmić Eileen i ułożyć ją spać? Nie może wychodzić z domu. Muszę pobiec dogonić transport do Warwickshire."

„**NIE JESTEM DZIECKIEM**!" krzyknęła oburzona nastolatka.

Doktor popatrzył na nią z pobłażaniem „Mam nadzieję… Odłóż to!"

„John, co się dzieje?" Gospodyni zatrzymała go w połowie schodów.

„Geniusz jest w niebezpieczeństwie… Tak wiem, to nic nowego."

„Uważajcie na siebie chłopcy!" uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie i wróciła do swoich zajęć.

„Więc lubisz twarożek, Evelynn?"

„Eileen…"

„Oh tak, Eileen, przepraszam, wiesz mam już swoje lata i moja pamięć nie jest najlepsza, musisz mi to wybaczyć. Boli mnie jeszcze biodro, muszę brać mnóstwo lekarstw, to koszmar!. Ciesz się póki jesteś młoda, nawet nie zorientujesz się jak szybko to zleci… Więc lubisz, Evelynn?"

* * *

"Sherlock, czy ty zawsze musisz być taki narwany?" Oboje detektywów rechotało nie zważając, że jest już dobrze po północy. Drzwi kamienicy na Baker Street trzasnęły z hukiem gdy weszli do środka.

"Ktoś musi jeśli ty jesteś typowym brytyjskim flegmatykiem, mój drogi Johnie." wyszczerzył się detektyw opierając się ciężko o ścianę hallu.

"Oczywiście nie ma jak wmieszać się w tłum... Ulubiony detektyw Wielkiej Brytanii i stado świń!"

"Chłopcy, na Boga, odrobinę ciszej!" Ich oczom ukazała się pani Hudson w szerokiej nocnej koszuli, wałkach na głowie i wyrozumiałym spojrzeniu. "Obudzicie cały dom, jak wam nie wstyd!"

Woda już gotowała się w czajniku. "Nie jestem waszą gosposią!" Jak zawsze oznajmiła starsza pani, jednak niewiele miało to w sobie z prawdy... chociaż w pewnym sensie to wszystko co robiła dla nich obu znacznie wykraczało poza zakres domowych obowiązków służby. 'Mamusia' - słowo, które prawdopodobnie nigdy nie przeszłoby Holmesowi przez gardło, nabierało coraz bardziej realnego znaczenia gdy postawiła tuż przed nosem obu swoim 'przybranym synom' po kubku parującego Darjeelinga, a następnie zdjęła wertującemu gazetę detektywowi niebieski szal, przy okazji doprowadzając jego atramentowe loki do ładu. Dumny uśmiech nie opuszczał twarzy kobiety. Czy pani Hudson ma jakiejś dzieci?- To pytanie wielokrotnie nurtowało Johna. Nigdy nie wspominała o żadnym, może chciała mieć, ale dobrze wiedział, jak skończyło się jej małżeństwo... tak czy inaczej teraz opiekuje się Sherlockiem, to jak całe przedszkole! Utkwił swoje rozmyślania w kubku z pomarańczowawym płynem.

"Ta dziewczynka..." zaczęła.

"Tak? Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiała kłopotu?"

"Nie, nie. Jest całkiem... miła, po prostu trudno do niej dotrzeć. Śpi w pokoju na górze. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko."

"W porządku. Dziękuję za pomoc. Nie ma sprawy, będę spać na kanapie."

"Nie, żebym szczędził ci kanapy. Możesz spać u mnie, John" mruknął niski głos nie odrywając wzroku od gazety.

John skrzywił się "Oh, nie Sherlock. W życiu!"

"Powiedziałem u mnie, nie ze mną, będę dziś zbyt zajęty sprawą by tracić czas na sen. To różnica. Nawet jeśli, to tylko zwykła czynność fizjologiczna, a ty ulegasz stereotypom."

"Po prostu, nie widzi mi się pobudka w towarzystwie czyjejś odciętej stopy!"

* * *

Ostrzegam, że to moja pierwsza próba w kwestii fanfiction, a szczególnie Sherlockowej. Historia będzie się rozkręcać w miarę czasu, póki co mój wen prosi grzecznie o recenzje, bo nie wie czy ma dalej pisać, a ja do prośby się dołączam. C:


End file.
